


You're My Sunshine

by isleofbirb



Series: The Avengers are gay, get over it (Pride month 2019) [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Domestic Avengers, Driving, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofbirb/pseuds/isleofbirb
Summary: It was just a lazy day in at the Avengers Compound. Well, until Tony's adoptive son asks the Avengers for driving lessons.





	You're My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for no works, I've been without internet for the last week. Hopefully this makes up for it.

It was a fairly uneventful day at the Avengers Compound. There had only been one lab accident, caused by Tony in the early hours of the day, which had been fixed easily enough, and was used as bait by his boyfriends to get him to sleep for a few hours. For once, they were all able to eat breakfast together, no fires had been started surprisingly, and they only had a small debate over waffles vs. pancakes. In case you were wondering, Tony was firmly team waffle, along with James, Rhodey, Pepper, Peter, Vision, Bruce, and Nat. Clint, Sam, Wanda, Steve, and Thor were team pancake. 

There had been a surprising lack of crime, so the Avengers were given an off day. They had used this opportunity to kick back and watch Netflix for hours. Tony was laying over the laps of both his boyfriend's laps, and was halfway asleep. Bruce was curled up on Thor's side, and was currently rambling about some equation. Pepper and Nat didn't enjoy public displays of affection as much as the others, and such, they merely had their pinkies linked and were slightly leaning into each other. Wanda was sitting on Vision's lap, although they were as invested in the movie as the other Avengers. 

All of this was disrupted when Peter slid into the living room, a wide smile on his face.

"I never learned how to drive," He grinned.

"And you're telling us about this now why?" Sam complained. "Seriously, move Spider-Kid. I can't see the tv." Peter just stepped to the side, blocking Sam's view even more.

"Because my friends were talking about it, and I realized I never learned. May never had enough time, with all the hours she worked at the hospital." He grin fell slightly as he mentioned his aunt. She had passed away in a car crash just last year, and the kid had a really hard time accepting her death. He eventually got therapy (aka, Tony convinced him), but he still had a tough time casually mentioning her. All of the Avengers melted at the sight of Peter, and knew that they couldn't refuse him know. Well, they never would have been able to reuse him. After May's death, Tony had officially adopted Peter, and the rest of the Avengers were practically aunts and uncles to the kid. Apart from Wanda and Loki, who agreed that they were more like cousins or siblings. 

"I teach ya, kid," James said, trying to get out of Tony's grasp.

"No, you don't have a driver's license yourself," Steve protested.

"I'll do it," Wanda offered.

"I also volunteer," Vision added.

"Neither of you can drive!" Steve argued.

"Alright, stop it," Tony got up, brushing off imaginary dust from his shirt. "I'll teach the kid."

 

"How was this a good idea?" Tony had yelled, wind blowing against his face. Peter just smirked, and turned way too hard into the Compound's lot. Tony screamed slightly, which sent Peter into a fit of giggles. "There is no timeline where that turned out good!"

"So, Mr. Stark, how'd I do?" Peter giggled.

"Jesus Christ, kid, you drive like a maniac. And that's coming from me!" Tony quickly hopped out of the car, leaving a laughing Peter Stark behind.  
.

 

"Hey Captain Dad, can I tell you something?" Peter asked Steve after dinner that night, fiddling with his shirt.

"Sure kid," Steve answered, not sure what to expect.

"I know how to drive for the most part, I just wanted Mr. Stark to be able to remember this," Peter confessed.

"What makes you think he wouldn't remember it otherwise?" Steve had asked, shocked.

"Well, I'm just a kid, and Mr. Stark has done much more important things than teach someone how to drive," He bit his lip, not making eye contact with Steve.

"You're also a kid who Tony adopted, I think he'd remember this day no matter how you drove. After all, it's not everyday you teach your kid how to drive," Steve opened his arms for a hug, and was not surprised to find that when Peter pulled away, his eyes were wet.

"Thanks, Captain Dad,"


End file.
